1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a device for positioning a wire on a bone end preparatory to inserting the wire into the bone and to a method of using the wire insertion guide device for pinning at least two elongated bones, or bone portions together, and more particularly to such a wire insertion guide that has a first end adapted to guide the wire through a central bore of the device and a second end shaped to receive a bone end, and to a method wherein the wire is inserted through the bone end and through a central canal of an elongated bone, such as a bone of a toe or finger.
2. History of Related Art
Many surgical procedures such as resectional arthroplasties and Hoffman-Clayton type rheumatoid forefoot reconstructive procedures where the metatarsal head is resected along with the resectional arthroplasty of the proximal phalanx, generally require that the proximal phalangeal and metatarsal bones are held in straight alignment with the aid of a Kirshner's wire (K-wire). Heretofore, the K-wire has been inserted through the distal end of the phalanges and moved through the phalanges to the metatarsal, and then through the central canal of the metatarsal. A common problem with the procedure is guidance of the K-wire into the end of the metatarsal so that the wire is aligned to follow the central aspect of the metatarsal bone. In order to carry out the procedure, it was necessary to maintain the phalanges in precise alignment with the metatarsal while inserting the K-wire. Because of the small diameter of the K-wire and the limited space between the bones, it was often difficult to determine whether or not the advancing end of the K-wire was aligned, both laterally and vertically, with the central canal of the metatarsal.
Similar problems with guiding a wire during insertion into elongated digital bones are found in procedures involving of bones in a finger.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem set forth above. It is desirable to have a simple, manually operable device that guides a wire from the end of a first bone toward the end of a second bone, while simultaneously aligning the wire so that it is directed in a desired orientation with respect to the second bone. It is also desirable to have a method for pinning two bones together, using the wire insertion guide embodying the present invention, so that the wire is accurately positioned and guided during insertion of the wire through the second bone.